Peaceful
by megaotaku98
Summary: Castiel makes an excellent pillow and Sam totally ships it. Short Destiel cuddles oneshot. Rated slightly more than K for slight language. I don't own the cover art, I found it on the internet.


**( A/N: HI, I'm not dead! If you saw my updated profile, you should know that my other story, From Player to Prince Charming, is unfortunately on hiatus. Sorry, I hate to do this to you, but I lost the notebook I have the story written down in, and I don't have the next chapter typed yet.**

**Soooo to keep you occupied I'll be posting other fics that I have written! Also, as I have put on my profile as well, I don't update regularly. I have a busy life, and so I don't have much time or writing. And when i do have time, I may not have any inspiration. So you'll have to bear with me and be patient. I know I'm a horrible person. Oh well.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this cute oneshot. If you can't tell after reading this, I'm kind of a huge Destiel shipper.**

**Also, while you're here, go check out ****sammysmissingshoe****! She doesn't do shipping stuff, but if you like torture and angst, she's the writer you want. **

**Now drown yourself in fluff and forget about why you hate me right now :D **

**Reviews get cookies!)**

It was late, and Sam had gone to bed over an hour earlier. Dean was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. (He had to catch up on the latest episode Doctor Sexy, M.D.), and drinking a beer. He heard a light flutter of wings, and a familiar "Hello Dean."

Dean turned to see Castiel standing in front of the couch, and doing his usual staring-thing.

"Hey Cas, whatcha doing here?" Dean questioned, before taking another swig of beer.

"Just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're doing alright. Sam as well," the angel replied, not taking his blue eyes off of Dean. It was like Cas was staring into Dean's soul, and maybe he was, for all Dean knew.

"Well, Sammy's asleep, and I'm just watching some T.V.," Dean said, turning his attention back to the screen, as the commercials ended.

"May I join you?" Castiel asked, and Dean glanced over to see the angel already making himself comfortable in the empty spot on the couch.

"Sure, I guess," Dean answered, shrugging, "it might bore you, it's just some chick drama. But there's nothing better on the other channels."

"Thank you" Castiel replied quietly.

It was silent for a while as the two paid attention to what was happening on the screen, with the exception of commercial breaks, which Cas used as an opportunity to ask Dean about parts of the story that he didn't understand, and Dean explaining what he could from what he had seen earlier before Castiel had arrived.

About two-thirds of the way into the program, Cas felt a weight pressing against his side. He pulled his gaze away from the T.V. to see what was causing the disturbance. The angel's cheeks heated up when he saw Dean had fallen asleep, and was leaning his head against Castiel's shoulder.

"Dean, the television program isn't over yet, you should wake up," Cas said, shaking him gently.

Dean grunted in response and nuzzled into Cas's shoulder, now hugging his arm as well. Castiel looked at Dean's sleeping face, and noticed something different. He had watched over both Winchesters as they slept on numerous occasions, and every time Castiel noticed that Dean slept very fitfully, tossing and turning while in the midst of some horrible nightmare. But this time, Dean looked calm, and hadn't moved an inch. It was the most peaceful Dean had ever been, that Castiel had seen, asleep, or awake even.

'_I shouldn't try to disturb him,' _Castiel thought to himself.

He shut off the T.V. with a wave of his hand, and stayed entirely still for the rest of the night, so as to not disturb Dean from his peaceful slumber.

Sam woke up the same way he normally did in the morning. He got up, got dressed, did a few sit-ups, brushed his teeth, ran his hands through his hair to get rid of the tangles, and walked down towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. He walked by the couch, stopped, and doubled back. It sure was a sight to behold. His "no chick-flick moments" older brother was snuggling- actually SNUGGLING- against the shoulder of a certain dark haired angel, and was fast asleep, while Cas just sat there with his eyes closed, most likely still awake, but looked relaxed and at ease.

Sam had suspected for a while that his brother and Castiel saw each other as more than "family", and he was glad that the two idiots had finally figured out each other's feelings. Holding back the urge to cheer and hug the both, Sam settled with taking his phone out and snapping a picture. This was gonna be his next wallpaper for sure.

The sound of the camera caused Castiel to open his eyes, and see Sam standing in front of the couch, grinning mischieviously at his phone.  
"Good morning Sam," Cas said, as quietly as he could.  
"Morning Cas," Sam replied at normal volume, but Castiel quickly shushed him, gesturing with his head at Dean, who was still sound asleep.

"Sorry," Sam whispered, and walked away towards the kitchen, to go make some coffee.

When Dean woke up, his first thought was that he wasn't in his bed. His second thought was that he was oddly comfortable, and warm. He looked in front of him and saw the T.V., and realized he must've fallen asleep on the couch again. But if that were the case, wouldn't the T.V. appear sideways? Dean closed his eyes and thought back to the previous night, trying to remember what happened.

He was watching Dr. Sexy, then Cas showed up, and watched with him, and then he could feel his eyes getting heavy, but his pillow was so nice and comfy, and kinda smelled like Cas too…..wait.

He didn't have a pillow.

Dean's eyes flew open, and looked over to meet a pair of deep. intense, gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Hello Dean, I hope you slept well?" Cas said, smiling gently at him.

Dean scooted away from Cas as quickly as possible, face flushed a deep red in embarrassment..

"What the hell Cas?! Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked angrily, glaring at the angel sitting next to him.

Cas looked at Dean with a little bit of hurt in his eyes. Dean ignored it, still embarrassed. If Sam had seen them like that, Dean would never hear the end of it.

"My apologies," Castiel answered, "you simply looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you, so I stayed where I was. I did turn off the television however."

He gestured towards the T.V. that was, indeed, no longer on.

Dean thought for a moment, and realized that while every other night he was plagued by some sort of nightmare of his time in Hell, or Purgatory, or all of the other crap he and his brother had gone through, last night was….dreamless. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well.

Sam's voice brought him back to the present.

"Look who's finally awake! I take it Cas makes a good pillow?"

Son of a bitch.

Dean turned around and gave Sam his worst bitch face. Sam, however, only laughed.

"Oh come on Dean, you guys looked cute together! Here, I took a photo," Sam said, holding out his phone for Dean to see. He lunged forward, but Sam was faster, pulling his phone away before Dean could grab it and smash it on the ground.

"Nice try, but no," Sam taunted.

"Delete it," Dean ordered, glaring.

"Nope," Sam replied.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**(ASSBUTT! I hope you enjoyed that little story, fluff is my weakness and my specialty. Also, Shipper!Sam is my favorite Sam.**

**Until next time! Might be a week, might be a month, might be another year, who knows. Just savor what is already there.**

**I love you all!)**


End file.
